Shelving usually has several vertically stacked, horizontal surfaces for supporting objects which are connected by vertical columns or panels. However, it is often desirable to have easily installed shelving which can be rapidly changed to vary the spacing between the shelves. This may be desirable, for example, for accommodating a new inventory of objects of a different height. The shelves may be called upon to perform many jobs. However, each job is somewhat unique. Not only do objects vary in size from job to job, but they may come in different types of groupings of sizes and configurations. For example, objects can be large or small, elongated, bulky or compact.
It is desirable that all objects which are to be stored be supported as closely together as possible. By positioning the objects closer together on the shelf, there is less wasted empty or open area between the objects.
Prior art shelves are conventionally welded, screwed, nailed or bolted together. Welding irrevocably commits the particular shelf and the capital investment which is required to one unique size and spacing. The use of exposed bolts has the same effect because they can not be readily unfastened without substantial labor for disassembly of the shelf. Although the shelf may be excellent for one job it will be less efficient for most others. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sturdy and durable support shelf which the owner can purchase and thereafter change as he desires in order to space the shelves to efficiently accomodate each particular group of objects being stored.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shelf constructed of components which can be prefabricated and warehoused and later assembled as needed. The required components may be selected in accordance with a purchase order to form shelves of a particular desired size. Not only may the shelves be shipped immediately because no further construction is necessary, but they may be shipped in a disassembled condition and therefore may be shipped in a very compact package which saves shipping expenses.
Additionally, it is an object of the invention to provide shelf sidebars in a variety of sizes so that different sizes may be used to assemble and change the shelves with a different vertical crossbar spacing. A user need only stock a variety of relatively inexpensive sidebars at considerably less cost than stocking a variety of entire shelves and yet can have the same variety of shelf sizes available to him.